vandreadfandomcom-20200214-history
Paiway Underberg
Biography Paiway Underberg is the ship’s nurse under Duelo, though her uniform looks more like a French maid’s outfit than a nurse’s. Prior to the appearance of the men she was the ship’s only doctor. During the first season, she spent her free time trying to exploit the bad habits of the male crew members and would secretly keep tabs on the men and either jot down notes in her journal or take pictures with her camera, which she refers to as “Pai-checks”. This would soon pay off and sparked a raid that got all the men, including the drifter Rabat, locked up for a while. However, she stops this after a combination of seeing Dita’s reaction to Hibiki’s imprisonment and the discovery that men and women were of the same species, but she resumes her activities anyway. She carries a frog hand puppet (which is also her purse) with her all the time and is often seen talking to people with it in a gruff low pitched voice. In the Japanese version, she talks to people with it in a more childish voice, ending her sentences through the frog puppet with the term “kero,” which is the Japanese equivalent of “ribbit. She is usually either seen with Duelo or spying on everyone. At the end of Second Stage (season 2) she gave in to impulse and flicked Duelo’s hair up to see his face and apparently thought him rather handsome. Paiway does not appear in the manga. Paiway Underberg (Paiwei Undāberugu) is the ship's nurse under Duelo, though her uniform looks more like a French maid's outfit than a nurse's. Prior to the appearance of the men she was the ship's only doctor. During the first season, she spent her free time trying to exploit the bad habits of the male crew members and would secretly keep tabs on the men and either jot down notes in her journal or take pictures with her camera, which she refers to as "Pai-checks." When she's taking pictures, she will say "gotcha!" This would soon pay off and sparked a raid that got all the men, including the drifter Rabat, locked up for a while. However, she stops this after a combination of seeing Dita's reaction to Hibiki's imprisonment and the discovery that men and women were of the same species, but she resumes her activities anyway. She carries a frog hand puppet (which is also her purse) with her all the time and is often seen talking to people with it in a gruff low pitched voice. (In the Japanese version, she talks to people with it in a more childish voice, ending her sentences through the frog puppet with the term "kero," which is the Japanese equivalent of "ribbit.) She is usually either seen with Duelo or spying on everyone. At the end of Second Stage (season 2) she gave in to impulse and flicked Duelo's hair up to see his face, and apparently thought him rather handsome. Paiway does not appear in the manga. Category:Women